We propose studies related to the pathogenesis of the rise in ocular pressure in primary open angle glaucoma. The two approaches are a study of corticosteroid differences between normal and glaucomatous patients and the measurements of aqueous flow rate by fluorophotometry. The former includes the in vitro study of lymphocytes and the in vivo study of plasma cortisol. Fluorophotometry will be performed on normal and glaucomatous patients including a comparison with tonography.